Be my valentine
by DeadlyDreamer
Summary: Kioni my OC is madly in love with the sexy redhead Renji.Its valentines day and she wants to do something special. Smut and sexual activity included


RenjiXKioni

Valentine day

Kioni laughed and tossed her blood red hair behind her shoulder, she was browsing the shops with her cousin Setari for a valentines present for her boyfriend, Renji. This valentines day he was coming to her world from soul society to spend some time with her, and she was so excited.

'How about this' her cousin suggested pointing out a cute gorilla plushy with a red bow around it's neck.

'It's perfect' Kioni breathed and then giggling she picked it up and put it carefully into her shopping basket. It reminded her of his Zanpukto Zabimaru in it's bankai form, only cuter and more cuddly. She laughed again and set about searching for something else, she needed something meaningful as well, something that told him just how much he meant to her. Because he did mean a lot to her, in fact he meant the world to her, she knew she would surely die if he was ever parted from her side. Biting her lip in concentration, and narrowing her purple eyes in concentration, she tried to think about what to get him.

Setari noticed her cousins thoughtful look and decided she should probably leave her alone to think. So waving goodbye she set of to prepare for her own valentines day with her boyfriend.

Kioni waved goodbye vacantly and continued to search every corner of the shop for the gift. She was getting frustrated as she couldn't find anything. Until she came across 'it' in the very corner of the shop. 'It' was a pretty box in which a large silver heart sat nestled in swathes of red tissue paper. But it wasn't the heart that was relevant, inside the box was a little note that said if she paid £10 pounds extra she could get it engraved with any message she wanted, all she had to do was write what she wanted the message to be down on a piece of paper, and hand it over with purchase plus an extra £10. So she sat in the corner of the shop and antagonized over what to write, trying to find the words to express how she felt. Eventually she settled for a poem, and after a lot of thought she finally finished it, and paid for both the heart and engraving. The shop assistant told her that it would be ready in around half an hour as it was the only request they had received that day, because it was an old product and not many people had found it. So she went home and waited, busying herself with preparing everything for later.

At last the time came to collect her gift to him and she hurried to the shop to collect it. She hoped that what she had written would be enough. Once she had arrived home again, she checked the noodles to see if it was finished and tasted the sauce, they were ready so she served them up onto two plates and lit the candles. Her heart was pounding with excitement, she could hardly wait for him to come. As always the doorway would appear in the room and he would step out frowning at the sudden unnatural light, and then he would see her and pull her into a hug, how she longed to be in his arms again, it had been too long. Just then a space in the middle of the room started to glow, it grew brighter and brighter until all of a sudden it dimmed and where nothing had been before, a doorway now stood. Her breath caught in her throat, as always, as he stepped out of the door into the room, frowning sexily. His face looked so cute when it was wrinkled up like that, she thought to herself, blushing as his eyes looked her up and down.

'Wow' he murmered appreciatively as his eyes drank her in. Every time he saw her she looked so goddamn gorgeous. Her crimson hair was curled and scooped up into a pretty bun, with only loose pins holding it up, they would be so easy to pull out it the spur of the moment , he mused, imagining her hair tumbling down over her face as he pulled her into his arms, and her eyes. Good god, her eyes. They made him go weak at the knees, when she fluttered her eyelashes at him he was sure he would melt. her eyes were so full of fierceness, command and yet an innocence that made him want to treat her gently and to lavish her with love and affection. They were outlined with dark pencil which made her already strikingly purple eyes stand out even more, and her eyelashes were curled and lengthened so that he felt she could almost knock him to the ground with the bat of a lash. Her lips. He didn't even want to think about them, or he might lose control. Every time she spoke he found his eyes drawn to her lips, so full, red and with a seductive curve in the upper lip, he found himself wanting, no needing to kiss her. His eyes ran over the rest of her and he shivered with delight. She was wearing a knee length black dress that showed a teasing amount of cleavage and which clung to the skin, showing every curve with tantalizing detail. Every dip in her body. He sucked in some air, already feeling the blood drain from his head and into somewhere else.

Kioni stared at him, whilst he had been thinking about her, she too had been taking him in. His hair was down this time, instead of in it's usual style of a high pointy pony tale. He knew she thought he looked fucking sexy with his hair down, like a sex god, and his face was just as bad ass as ever in her opinion but with that element of cuteness she loved so much. His eyes always held her in a grip of steel and she could never look away, oh if he only knew that if he just looked at her in the right way, she would be a slave to him forever and would do whatever he wanted. She was his to do with as he pleased, she couldn't resist, and his lips, all she wanted to do was kiss them and taste him on her tongue once again. Biting her lip she looked the rest of him over, already feeling faint headed as she took in his top half. He was wearing an elegant black kimono, because he knew she loved the traditional Japanese clothes, that was open at the top so that she could see his muscular chest. Shivering her eyes continued downwards and she saw that the kimono fell open a bit further down until it reached his bottom half where she saw he was wearing a simple pair of loose black trousers, that would be so easy to slip of she thought. Gulping she blushed again and then walked towards him, unable to resist his lips anymore.

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss for a long time, his arms winding around her, pulling her in by the waist towards him, they stayed like that for a while and just as Kioni was about to pull away he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and nibbled it playfully. She felt herself go wet and heartily carried on the kiss, parting her lips so that his tongue could enter. Her body shook as his tongue explored her mouth and she savored his taste but eventually she reluctantly pulled away, they needed to eat first, that would come later.

They sat down at the table to eat and both tucked into their noodles, a shared favorite. Sipping the wine as they chatted to each other, catching up, but all the while both of their thoughts were preoccupied, busy thinking about later.

'Here i got you some presents' Kioni smiled, handing him the first present. It was the gorilla plushy and he laughed as he saw it, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. 'Thank you' he grinned, she smiled back and handed him his second present. He opened it and found the little box, taking of the lid, he saw the silver heart inside and smiled again, this time his face was more serious, and he picked the heart up to read it. Kioni watched him carefully, noting how beautiful his face looked in the candlelight, with that smile playing around his lips. The heart read

_So many years have come and gone_

_How blind could i have been?_

_To have known you for so long_

_But never truly seen_

_So much time, gone down the drain_

_All because of me_

_Terrified of causing pain_

_But now i truly see_

_You love me too_

_So much to say_

_Just my dear, thank you_

_That you didn't run away_

_Despite all the shit_

_You stayed around_

_Bit by bit_

_You stood your ground_

_Fighting for our love_

_No words to explain_

_To speak is not enough_

_To make clear how i feel_

_But I'll settle with 'I love you' and that 'I'm sorry once again''_

She had tried to explain everything with it, how she was sorry she had taken so long to notice and accept his love, how she had wasted so much time because of her own insecurities and how she was so happy that he was still around and loved her back. Once he had finished reading it Renji looked up and gently touched her cheek.

'There's no need to apologize' he said softly, his face saying more about his appreciation for the gift than words ever could, she nodded and smiled sadly.

'And heres mine to you' he grinned, handing her a small heart shaped present. She took it from him and carefully unwrapped it, it was a jewelery box decorated with pretty Japanese patterns. She looked up at him,

'Open it' he whispered, she did and inside was a delicate necklace, the chain was made up of silver flowers twisted together cleverly and on it was a simple locket. With a heart on it. Opening it up a note fell out on the table, she picked it up and read it.

_Because your beautiful, never forget it_ she read, inside the locket was a tiny mirror she laughed and her eyes met his, a tear slid down her cheek.

'It's so wonderful, thank you' she managed after a few moments. He laughed as well.

'No problem, here let me' he said taking the necklace and fastening it around her neck. Leaning forward he kissed her again, softly. 'Now where were we?' he murmered in her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

'Right about here' she replied, slipping his kimono of his shoulders and kissing him again. He kissed her neck, sucking on her collarbone, her eyes glazed over and he swept everything from the table and lifted her onto it. His hands found her zip and in a moment her dress was of. Taking the rose from the table he trailed it over her body, tracing the words i love you over and over again. Wherever the petals touched, he kissed, holding her hands down with his free word. A moan escaped her lips and he smirked, pulling a petal of he placed it on her navel and blew, so that it pushed itself under her knickers, she let out a gasp and her eyes went wild. Pushing his hand away she took his head and dragged it to her. Kissing him violently. He let her, and she used her feet to push down his trousers so that he was only wearing his boxers. Wrapping her legs firmly around him, she ran her hands through his hair, her lips moving from his mouth, down his neck and further and further south. As she reached him he groaned and bit her shoulder, sucking on it. Now it was her turn to smirk and she teased him a bit longer, until returning to his lips. Slowly he unfastened her bra and pulled down her knickers, so that all she was wearing was the necklace. In response she pushed his boxers right of.

'I love you' he breathed into her ear, resting his head on hers.

'I love you too' she replied and grabbing him pushed him deep inside her. Both their eyes glazed over as he continued moving in and out, until reaching his climax he thrust in one more time and released himself. Pulling out he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed, he crawled over her and kissed her once again. Their eyes met and they both knew, they were gonna remember this night for a long time.


End file.
